


Darcy Lewis and the Tradition of Galentine's Day.

by Karissakuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Witchblade
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Galentine's Day, fydlexchange, fydlgiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissakuro/pseuds/Karissakuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has always loved Galentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy loves Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For MarvelFanUniverse on Tumblr
> 
> ( marvelfanuniverse.tumblr.com )

Darcy loves Parks and Recreation. It's her guilty pleasure show. Nothing was better in the evenings or on a gloomy day than to just curl up on her couch, eat some ice cream and watch Parks and Recreation on Netflix. After Darcy had started binge watching the show, she realized the greatness of Galentine's Day. 

A whole day of celebrating her gal pals. Darcy did this every year of college with her roommates Kayla and Tommie. Even if she couldn't afford to get much for her friends it was a way to tell them that she loved them for who they were, and that even if she didn't have a boyfriend, her friends were still cool. 

And then she came across something she shouldn’t have. It melded into her skin, and it had it’s own entity. It called itself the witchblade, and it gave her a mission. To protect heroes. So Darcy did what she could in college. Culver’s very own vigilante.  
“Hero” It whispered but she ignored it.

But then Darcy didn't have enough credits to graduate. She needed six science credits. Hard Science wasn't her forte, but she loved Political Science, and was so close to graduating. Her college counselor told her there was an opportunity to work as an unpaid intern for an Astrophysicist named Jane Foster in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. She didn't really want to leave Culver, but it was the only choice she had, and frankly she was going to be the most badass intern there ever was in the history of interns. 

So she packed her bags and said goodbye to her friends, promised them knitted gifts for Galentine's Day, and took the plane trip from Virginia to New Mexico. 

The week she met Dr. Jane Foster, she realized the tiny lady was dedicated scientist, and she had to keep pushing and pleading for Jane to eat a Pop-tart. She had become a scientist wrangler. Other times when she finally got Jane to sleep, she rewrote Jane's notes and organized her data. 

It was a Saturday night and she really needed a drink. "Hey Foster!" She called. "Want to go to the Bar with Me?" She asked not really expecting Jane to come with her. 

Jane surprised her. "Yeah Lewis, gimme a minute and I'll be ready..." She trailed of Finishing her equation and pulling her hair into a messy bun. Darcy handed Jane her sweater, and they were off in Jane's RV to the bar. 

When they arrived Darcy ordered a beer for her and looked to Jane who ordered a couple shots of tequila. 

"So what's up Bosslady?" Darcy said Pausing to grab Jane's shots and her beer from the counter. "The sky, Darcy." Jane retorts dryly as she then knocks back one of her shots. 

"Not that I've been around you a lot, Bosslady, but you've been mopey lately. Eric has even noticed Bosslady, Spill." Darcy told Jane. Jane sighed before knocking another shot back before muttering that she 'had to be a lot more drunk than this'. 

Darcy waited patiently for her to start. 

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. Man, I was hoping that he was going to be better than the last, but I was wrong. Why am I like the asshole magnet?" Jane grumbled pushing her last shot aside so her elbow could rest on the table. She put her forehead on her forearms.

"Man, I just suck at choosing men, don't I? Can't even prove my research, people probably think I'm crazy." Jane's slightly drunken letting her insecurities slip out to Darcy who listened to her with a frown on her face. 

"Jane, what's your middle name?" Darcy asked suddenly. 

Jane obviously confused as to where Darcy was going with this, told her: "Marie?" 

Darcy cleared her throat. "Jane Marie Foster, you are the most dedicated scientist I know! You are looking to change the world for the better and if anyone can't see that about you, they're blind. And if they still are blind, I'll taze them for you. So from this Day forward we're going to celebrate Galentine's day together!"

Jane face only stayed straight for a moment before she started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh Darcy, you're a good friend," she giggled some more. "You always manage to help me out. Then as Darcy's full statement registered, she added, "What's Galentine's Day!" 

 

Darcy then began to explain the wonders of Galentine's day. They stayed at the Bar for another two hours before Jane was slurring and Darcy had to get her home and in bed before Jane reached the vomit stage of drunkness. She tucked Jane into her side, steadying the tiny woman until they reached the van to where Darcy picked up Jane and pulled her into the passenger seat and then Jane was asleep in seconds. 

She pulled into the Car lot in which their base of Operations was held, and she pulled Jane into her room, tucked her into bed and fetched a glass of water and two pain pills for her hangover in the morning. She placed both items on her night stand, and closed the door after her. 

She went to her own room, where she stripped off her clothes, showered, and put of her pajamas with sheep on. 

From that day on Jane and Darcy always celebrated Galantine's day. Darcy's first gift to Jane was beautiful knitted scarf, hat and gloves that looked like it was part of the cosmos. Perfect for an Astrophysicist. Jane's first gift to Darcy was a star that she purchased for Darcy, and gave her the certificate in a frame. Darcy hung it right above her bed. 

Then there were weird readings on Jane's equipment, and light beamed down from the sky. Darcy remembered praying to god she wouldn't die. Then Jane hit a guy with her van, and Darcy totally tazed him because he was so freaking her out.

Then he turned out to be THOR. He had a magical hammer Darcy called mew mew because she couldn't say it's real name. And Witchblade did’t let her help fight, because this was Thor's battle.But told her to get people out, and she trusted the Witchblade. So she did. And saved puppies too. Then Thor died, came back to life, gained his powers back and defeated the destroyer. And then he kissed Jane goodbye, promised he'd return and left via that really big frickin' light thing, which Jane keeps telling her to call an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. 

See, Darcy totally shipped Jane and Thor because he was a Darcy approved Bro, and She wanted Jane to fall for a great guy, and even if it was an alien, thumbs up to Jane. 

Darcy graduated from Culver summa cum laude and as she walked up onto the stage to collect her degree, Jane and Erik cheered her on. Darcy was upgraded from intern to assistant with the nice funding from SHIELD. 

They moved to Norway during the summer of 2012 because Agent Ipod thief (She still hadn't gotten it back yet) told them Jane would be getting to work with a university that was excited to have her speak about astrophysics, and research. Jane was still trying to find a way to bring back Thor, and the longer they went without word of him, the sadder Jane got. So Darcy made sure they had girl nights and always celebrate Galentine's day because Valentine's day made her sad. She even told Jane her witchblade secret because the blade found her worthy of the it.

Safe to say, Jane was impressed and dubbed Darcy her Destroyer, (thanks for the comparison Jane!) And then proceeded to ask her so many questions. 

Then she remembered turning the on the television and she couldn't believe what she saw. Thor. She saw Iron man and weird blue aliens and Hulk, and she just couldn't believe it. 

"JANE! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!" She yelled not looking away from the television that had captivated her attention. 

"What Darcy?" Jane said walking out of her bedroom, pens in her hair, bags under her eyes and ink staining her fingers from a long night of writing equations. Not even looking her way, Darcy points to the television where Thor can be clearly be seen swinging mew mew, hitting aliens while behind him is a giant green monster which can only be assumed as the hulk. 

Jane freezes. At first she begins to squeal, grabbing Darcy in a tight hug. "He's back, he's back, he's back!" she whispers as Darcy smiles too. 

After a couple days, Jane face goes from smiles to frowns and stays that way. "He didn't even come to see me..." She whispers to Darcy as they are on the couch later that week. "Is there something wrong with me?" Jane begins to sob and Darcy holds her close as she sobs her little heart out. 

All Darcy knows is this. She has a bone to pick with Thor when he gets his ass back here. Nobody hurts her sister. No one. And the bracelet glowed with her promise.


	2. Bonus! Even More Galentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is BAMF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 of Darcy's Galentine's adventure! For marvelfanuniverse.tumblr.com

(3 years later)

Darcy was in bliss. This was going to be the best Galentine's day ever. Everyone was scheduled to come. Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, Jane. When she had mentioned it to Wanda, she hadn't understood tradition so they sat on Darcy real comfy couch binge-watching Parks and Rec. And Darcy thought Wanda deserved some girl time. 

And, she had a new beau. Bucky Barnes, former winter soldier had come home with Steve last year, and Darcy and Bucky had hit it off pretty well. And of course Bucky asked her out a couple of months later because she was that awesome! 

In case someone was wondering, yes she did chew out Thor. She gave him a really good shovel talk. And when he came out of that room pale as a ghost he wouldn’t tell anyone what had been spoken in that room. Darcy had smirked holding her taser and dagger like a pro, the bracelet on her wrist gleaming. There was no footage.

In preparation of today, Darcy had set up a Brunch at a really nice restaurant and a spa day at a Pepper-approved spa. She had gotten all her gifts ready, and she was packing them away in in her bag.

"Watcha doin' doll?" Bucky's voice came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Darcy perked up.

"It's Galentine's day!" She said. "I'm packing my gifts!" His face furrowed in confusion. 

"What's that?" 

"It's a day to celebrate all my lady friends!" Darcy grinned. "Sisters before Misters, sorry dear." Darcy's grin turned sarcastically apologetic. Bucky barked out a laugh, and Darcy kissed his cheek and grabbed her bags, not forgetting to tuck a taser and a small knife that Bucky and Natasha had trained her well with. 

She had spent a lot of time deliberating on what to get her friends but decided she wanted to put in her own sense of humor and self. 

She called a goodbye to Bucky, and grabbed the elevator down to Garage where all the girls were waiting the car. Darcy gave her bags to Happy who insisted that he put them in the trunk. He grabbed the door and she climbed into the limo, sitting between Jane and Natasha. 

Happy drove them to the Spa where they were all treated to facials, and massages and a professional makeup artist did all their makeup, along with manicures and pedicures. 

They then went down to the fancy restaurant where they had champagne and traded gifts. 

For Pepper, Darcy had gotten a bracelet made. It had a little chili pepper on it along with Darcy's taser, a planet for Jane, a spider for Natasha and a beautiful sparking red bead for Wanda. And, it was fireproof. Asgard blacksmiths helped with that. 

For Jane, Darcy had gotten her a beauiful engraved sheath and Matching short sword. (Jane was quite advanced at swordsmanship after training with Sif, Natasha and Thor.) Darcy had gotten it in Asgard as she had asked Thor to help her find the right smith. He turned her to the smith that had made Mew-Mew. And the Blacksmith created and enchanted a blade for Jane. It was supposed to stay forever sharp, and the blade would only be useable to whoever Jane deemed worthy. 

For Natasha, she knitted a green throw ( her favorite color) for her couch, and a beautiful cream scarf. Natasha had smiled at her, teeth and all. Darcy had beamed. And For Wanda, she gave her a leather Jacket that was reddish brown in color. It was beautiful, a material she and Tony had designed, and a design that flattered her thin figure. 

Natasha had given her gifts, and so had Pepper and just as soon as Wanda grabbed her bag to hand out, an explosion rocked the building, and she looked ahead. She peeked over the barrier she had jumped behind to see an fully extremis Pepper, a fully weaponized Natasha and Jane brandishing her short-sword along with a shield and armor that appeared out of no where. 

As Darcy and Jane saddled up back to back, the witchblade extended across her body like armor, covering her. A sword appeared in her hand, as the gauntlet's true form was showcased. 

And then the fight began and all Darcy knew was her mission to each other. And they worked flawlessly. 

As Jane's opponent was bashed with her shield, Darcy sword slashed the man behind her while Natasha's knife hit a sniper aiming at Pepper. While Pepper breathed fire at the agent who had Wanda in a headlock. 

\----------

"Sir, I'd think you'd like to call out an Assemble. The restaurant where Miss Potts, Miss Foster, Miss Maximoff, Agent Romanoff and Miss Lewis were dining was attacked." 

"Call the out the Assemble." He said dangerously calm as he stepped out onto deck encasing himself in the Iron Man suit. He then put in his comms, and took off towards the address JARVIS had given him. 

When he got there, the building was a mess, and an Extremis Pepper was battling side by side with Maximoff, and Romanoff while Jane Foster surprisingly was fighting back to back with an armored figure. Tony didn't have time to guess who it was as he jumped into the fray of battle.  
\-----  
Darcy was fighting side by side with Jane when Tony came. And as the rest of the team entered the fray, the battle ended quickly, and the five women grouped together. The witchblade de-activated from a full body armor back into just a gauntlet, ready to fight if needed. 

The Girls, (And Bucky) were not surprised by Darcy's blade because she had told them at girl's night and they started a betting pool to see how long it would take the guys to guess something was fishy with Darcy. 

Darcy grinned at the rest of the girls and said, "Man, we kick some ass. We should just start our own avengers team. Lady Avengers." 

Tony, still looking at Darcy's wrist which had gone a bracelet had his mouth open. "What-how" he started to stutter. 

Darcy just held up a finger, and Bucky leaned over to tell Stark that all would be explained later.

"BEST GALENTINE'S DAY EVER!" she shouted. And then Pepper and Jane started to giggle and all the ladies burst out laughing. 

Good times.


End file.
